


Chaotic Harmony

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: In which Tweek writes a song about how Craig has changed his life.





	Chaotic Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the perfect innocence of this ship breathes life into me right now.

‘GAH!’ Tweek’s shriek could be heard all the way down the hall as Craig entered the school in the morning after track practice. Looking down at his watch, he easily figured out where to find his favourite ball of spazzy nerves.

‘Tweek! What’s wrong?’ Craig asked, letting himself into the music room to find his boyfriend on his hands and knees helping Token and Butters to clean up the coffee spilled on the floor with a wad of napkins.

‘Stress of the recital’s getting to him,’ Token offered, straightening up to toss his sodden wad of napkins in the bin by the door. ‘Butters made the mistake of trying to count off how many of our parents would be coming to watch.’

‘Christ Butters, what’s wrong with you?’ Craig rolled his eyes. ‘Why do you even care?’

‘Oh, well, I’m sorry,’ Butters also went to bin his own handful of coffee-laden napkin, looking abashedly down at his feet as he moved. ‘I just got excited is all.’

‘It-it’s ok,’ Tweek soaked up the last of the spilled coffee before throwing out the last of the napkins. ‘It’s my fault. I-I’m just such a spaz.’

‘Maybe just lay off the coffee for a bit,’ Token shrugged. ‘That probably doesn’t help the nerves.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Butters repeated. ‘Can I get you another one, I’m already late for book club, but this is important too.’ He smiled when Tweek shakily shook his head. ‘Ok then.’

‘I’m late for laps,’ Token said, looking at his phone. ‘Coach makes us do extra drills if too many people are late. Good luck with that last page dude, it was sounding really good.’

‘Ack! That’s so much pressure!’ Tweek’s head twitched so violently Craig could hear his neck crick from across the room. He hurried over to take Tweek’s hand, squeezing reassuringly. ‘Th-thanks.’

Craig wasn’t sure if Tweek’s quiet thanks were directed at Token or him, but he didn’t really care about that; he cared about making sure Tweek was ok. He waited for the other two to put the bass and drums they were practising away and leave with hurried goodbyes before leading Tweek back to the piano bench. ‘What’s the matter, honey? You stressing out about your song?’

‘I don’t know,’ Tweek’s voice was quieting now that Craig was sitting on the bench with him. ‘The song is ok. I’m not finished yet, but everyone keeps telling me it’s really good. I just… Butters was talking about how everyone was going to be there watching, and it’s just a lot of pressure.’

‘Is there something I can do to help?’ Craig looked over at Tweek, happy to see that he seemed to have calmed down enough to stop twitching a little bit. Actually, now that Craig was looking for it, he couldn’t notice a single twitch at all. He thought that was a bit weird, really, given how freaked out Tweek was – so freaked out he dropped his coffee, the one thing that really seemed to keep him grounded, all over the floor.

‘Could you listen to what I have so far?’

‘Of course, honey,’ Craig said immediately. Tweek was an amazing pianist, even if he wasn’t such a supportive boyfriend, Craig would be beyond happy to hear whatever song Tweek had written to play at the recital next week.

Tweek smiled and started playing, his fingers flying expertly across the keys, not a twitch to be found. The music was oddly discordant, but in a good way – ordered chaos, something Craig had come to associate with his twitchy, nervous boyfriend. But as the song went on, a proper melody started to emerge, all the discordant notes suddenly falling into line in beautiful harmony. Craig felt his jaw drop, control of it leaving him completely as Tweek finished up the song.

Tweek turned to look at him with a smile that faltered when he took in Craig’s stunned expression. ‘Is it that bad?’

Craig took another moment to regain control of his jaw muscles to smile. ‘ _Bad?_ Jesus fucking Christ dude, it’s amazing. You wrote all that in like two weeks? _You’re_ amazing, babe.’

‘I had really good inspiration,’ Tweek smiled, not quite meeting Craig’s gaze. ‘The music just really flowed.’

‘What inspiration?’

‘So you heard the beginning right? It’s all discordant and crazy,’ Tweek explained quietly. ‘Like me.’

‘Beautiful discord,’ Craig offered. ‘Ordered chaos, perfectly balanced, just like you.’

Tweek flushed. ‘Ack! I just had to make it pretty enough to play in the song, that’s all.’

‘Naw, it fits you perfectly,’ Craig grinned. ‘Go on though, sorry for interrupting.’

‘So it starts to get all ordered and harmonious and just… makes sense in the end, right?’ Tweek smiled at Craig’s soft expression as he nodded. ‘It’s just… kinda how it feels when I’m with you. Like everything makes sense and it’s just… perfect and beautiful and just… right. Sorry, that sounds just, way sappier than I meant.’

‘No Tweek, it sounds perfect and yeah, just right,’ Craig smiled, reaching out to grab his boyfriend’s hand and squeeze. ‘If it were to start with me it’d just be one boring note before it got all beautiful with your arrival. I need your amazing discordant music to make my baseline interesting, to give it life.’ He leaned in to press their lips chastely together for a moment before pulling away, heart melting a little at the soft and loving smile on Tweek’s face.

‘So you liked it?’ Tweek asked after a minute.

‘Tweek, babe, I loved it,’ Craig assured him with a squeeze of his hand. ‘Why would you be worried about performing this song for everyone? It’s fucking phenomenal.’

‘It wasn’t all those people I was worrying about,’ Tweek muttered after a pause to steady himself. ‘I was… I was worried you wouldn’t like it. Or well, I was worried you’d think I was too clingy or too crazy or that you weren’t ready to hear that I love you.’

Tweek froze for a minute before his hand tore out of Craig’s soft grip to join the other in covering his mouth in a mix of shock and horror.

‘Tweek,’ Craig said quietly, reaching out to pull the hands away from Tweek’s mouth so he could kiss him again. He pulled away only slightly, pressing their foreheads together, watching those watery blue-green eyes cease their almost constant darting around to focus on Craig. Craig smiled. ‘I love you too.’

It was Tweek’s turn to press their lips together, tugging Craig as close as he could get him and holding on for dear life as their lips broke apart. He smiled again, Crag loving to see the calm expression on his face, and reached for Craig’s hand again. ‘I’m glad you like it.’

‘Can you play it again?’ Craig requested and Tweek obliged, letting Craig just sit there and let the music flow over him, warming him to his core. Tweek had somehow captured both of their feeling perfectly in the song, perfect in its chaotic, beautiful harmony. 


End file.
